Reunions
by LE McMurray
Summary: Kiara returns to McKay's life but her sister isn't far behind. Sequel to Honey Trap.


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I couldn't just leave the story there, so here's the sequel.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rodney walked along the walls of the ruins trying to find a pattern to the symbols to determine if it would give him something. Hoping that maybe he'd find a ZPM. Without warning someone tackled him and the air rushed out of his lungs when he hit the ground feeling someone on top of him just as the wall exploded exactly where he'd been standing.

Looking up he stared in surprise at the woman lying on top of him, "Kiara?"

"Hi there handsome," she grinned at him before ducking her head down to his neck when another explosion sounded near them.

Some shouting nearby made her roll off him and stand up pulling out a communicator, "Have you got him."

"Yes," came the reply.

"Tell the Commandant I'll be back within a few days," she replied, "Out," she turned back to him as he pulled himself to a stand brushing off the dirt, "Aren't you going to say something."

"How do I know you're…" Rodney hesitated trying to phrase this right, "You?"

Kiara rolled her eyes at him and lifted her top revealing the scar Letje's knife had left on her stomach, "Satisfied?"

Rodney nodded, "It's good to see you again."

Kiara rolled her eyes again and stepped to him hugging him tightly before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "You too."

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked, "Other than getting shot at."

"I set those up," Kiara shrugged looking slightly sheepish before smiling again, "We were catching a fugitive and once that was done I was going to come visit you. This means I can avoid the paperwork for a few days."

x

"Kiara," Elizabeth greeted her with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," the young woman smiled back as she walked through the Stargate with Rodney and the rest of the team.

"Not that it's not nice to have you here," Elizabeth said, "But why are you here?"

"I was told by my boss I needed to take a break," Kiara explained with a shrug, "And since I hadn't seen McKay in a while I thought I'd come and see what trouble he'd gotten himself into lately."

"Only explosions set up by you," Rodney retaliated, "Thankfully, there was nothing of any importance there."

Kiara gave him a smile filled with mischief.

"Debriefing in one hour," Elizabeth ordered, "Kiara, I'm sure Dr Beckett would like to check out your wound and then I'd like to catch up after I've talked to the motley crew."  
Kiara nodded slipping her arm through Rodney's arm and left with the team.

x

"Why are you really here?" Elizabeth asked as she and Kiara sat in the briefing room.

"Truthfully?"

Elizabeth nodded sternly.

Kiara sighed, "I received some intelligence on my sister. She's no longer after McKay to sell him. Several people feel that he's dangerous now, the knowledge he has could be used by any of their enemies to destroy them."

"What is she doing then?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Kiara grimaced, "She's going to kill him, if she can."

"And you're here…"

"To protect him," Kiara finished for her, "And if possible capture her."

"What if you can't capture her?" Elizabeth pushed.

"I know that it's possible she may end up being killed by myself or one of your own people," Kiara's voice was soft, "But I've lived with that for a long time now, I can deal."

"If you're sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am."

"Then I'm sure I'll see you around over the next few days," Elizabeth smiled, "Major Sheppard has already assigned you the same quarters you had the last time you were here."

Kiara stood to leave but stopped and turned back to the leader of Atlantis, "Please don't tell McKay why I'm really here. He doesn't need to know just yet."

Elizabeth nodded, "I don't like it but I'll leave it up to you to tell him."

Kiara smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Rodney although glad to see Kiara again couldn't help the niggling feeling that she wasn't telling him something. He was working on his latest findings when she wandered into his lab, he watched her from the corner of his eye thinking how beautiful she actually was. He'd not had a chance when they'd originally met for him to focus on that aspect of her but without question she was. Her skin was tanned from working in the sun; her dark red hair was shorter than the last time he'd seen her and her green eyes were like emeralds sparkling with mischief.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here? Rodney asked when she settled on the stool beside him.

"Visiting," Kiara replied tilting her head to glance at a sketch at the corner of his notes.

"I wonder why I don't believe you," he replied moving his notes out of her way.

"You have a suspicious nature," she shot back; "Paranoia is just a symptom."

"Very funny," Rodney said flatly, he licked his lips, "Its Letje isn't it?"

"Why would you assume that?" Kiara's eyes flashed angrily.

Rodney crossed his arms across his chest defensively, "It's the only logical explanation for why you're here."

"Really?" Kiara snapped, "How about you're my friend and I wanted to spend a little time with you? No, this naturally has to do with my sister."

"Kiara, I…"

"Never mind," she turned on her heel, "I'll go have lunch with someone who's actually pleased to see me," she threw back across her shoulder as she marched out of the lab.

She nodded hello to Carson as he was walking into the lab.

"I see you're popular," Carson commented dryly.

"I think I annoyed her," Rodney sighed.

"Oh she's pissed alright," Carson replied, "Are you coming for lunch?"

Rodney tossed down his pen, "Why not."

x

Kiara sat talking with Sheppard and Ford angry more at herself than at Rodney because he had called her on the main reason she'd come here. She'd been debating whether or not to come see him for a while but the fact Letje was coming after him had made the decision for her. She did like him, a lot, not that she could explain exactly why. He wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world nor the nicest but she cared a great deal for him.

"Okay so you're standing with no weapons and no way out," Sheppard said, "What did you do?"

"I used the rocks," she told him, "Did enough damage to their transport I was able to get away to my own ship."

Ford laughed, "Nice."

Kiara grinned, "I have my moments," she noticed Rodney glance over at her slightly sadly and she sighed, "I also have my big mouth."

She looked at the two men sitting across from her and sighed, "I'm going to cut lunch short," she told them, "I have to talk to McKay."

"Have fun," Sheppard called after her.

x

"Want to walk?" Kiara asked Rodney softly.

He nodded, "Sure. See you later Carson."

Carson waved at them as they headed out to the balcony in silence.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Rodney shrugged, "Go on."

"Letje is one of the reasons I came," Kiara told him, "But not the only reason."

Rodney decided to sit down resting his elbows on his knees; Kiara took the seat beside him resting her head against his arm.

"I've been meaning to come see you for a while," she confessed, "But I was never sure if you'd want me to."

That made Rodney turn to her, "Why would I not want to see you?"

"Because of Letje."

"Your sister," Rodney told her, "Has nothing to do with how I think of you. You're my friend, you saved my life."

Kiara tilted her face up to his a smile lighting her eyes, "Forgive me?"

"Hard not to when you smile at me," Rodney replied with a laugh.

* * *

The small ship moved towards the Stargate and Letje smiled, they had no idea she was even here. The small invisibility shield she'd discovered a few weeks ago was perfect for her mission. She was going to kill him, that was what they were paying her to do but not before she had a little fun.

She owed him for the shoulder wound, which had taken months to heal properly; the scar was still there reminding her of how she'd overlooked his loyalty to people and how her sister was so good at making friends.

Once she'd dealt with dear Rodney, Letje would collect her money and relax for a while. Now she was almost at her destination and Letje smiled, this was going to be very enjoyable.

x

Kiara jumped catching the pass from Ford before turning and tossing it to Sheppard. The strange football game was Ford, Sheppard, Teyla and Kiara against the Captain Walters team. She caught Rodney's eye as he cheered them on.

"She's friendly," Elizabeth stated as she joined Rodney at the sidelines.

"Did you know the real reason she was here?" Rodney asked without moving his eyes from the game.

"She asked me not to tell you," Elizabeth replied, "She didn't want you to feel she wasn't here to see you. Because I'm sure she is."

Rodney turned to her, "What?"

Elizabeth laughed at him, "It's strange but she seems to care for you."

"That is strange," Rodney replied catching the ball as it came his way.

"McKay," Kiara ran over her red hair flying around her face, "Give me the ball."

He held it out to her, "Here."

"Want to play?" she asked.

Rodney smiled, "I'd rather watch."

She tossed her hair at him and ran back into the centre of the 'pitch'.

"I can tell you enjoy watching," Elizabeth grinned before moving away leaving him trying to find a comeback.

x

Letje swore to herself as she saw her sister in the middle of the strange game the group were playing. She hadn't expected Kiara to be here, in fact she didn't expect to see her alive. She glanced across at the man she was here to kill and frowned as she saw the way he was watching Kiara. That wasn't supposed to have happened. When she'd been here he'd only had eyes for her and Letje felt jealously fill her.

This always happened Kiara always got what Letje should have but not this time, he belonged to Letje not Kiara and that was the way it was going to stay.

x

Rodney laughed as they walked through the corridors to her quarters. He loved listening to her tell him stories about her life as an Enforcer and some of the crazy stunts she pulled to 'get the bad guy'.

"I am so glad I came," Kiara told him, "I haven't been this relaxed in ages. Your friends are great fun."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Rodney told her.

"Oh come on McKay," Kiara laughed walking backwards in front of him, "Admit it. This is a great group of people. And you do like them."

"Not all of them are as annoying as others," Rodney replied with a ghost of a grin, "Some better than others."

Kiara grinned, laughing even more as she hit the wall, "Oops."

"You're amazingly stealthy," Rodney said dryly.

"This is my vacation," she cried exasperated, "Lighten up McKay."

"Goodnight," he told her with a smile.

As he walked away from her Kiara called his name.

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

Kiara slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Goodnight," she whispered disappearing into her own room.

He stared at the closed door for a few moments before finally managing to move.

"That woman is going to drive me insane."

x

Rodney walked towards his own room with a smile on face. Of course he cared for her, there was absolutely no question about that but she was driving him absolutely out of his mind.

Rubbing his eyes, Rodney entered the room and winced as the light came on full force.

"Hello Rodney," a hard sarcastic voice greeted him to his horror.

"Letje?!!"

Before he could do anything she shot him with a dart, his whole body went numb as though hit by a Wraith weapon and he crumbled to the floor. Dragging him to the door she pulled him to one of the transporters moving them deeper into the city. She moved him to the railing beside the generator and tied his hands to it, now all she needed was him to wake up.

* * *

Sheppard banged on the door.

"What?" Kiara asked looking dishevelled and tired.

"Have you seen McKay?" he demanded.

"Nope."

Sheppard grimaced, "He was meant to be in a meeting half an hour ago. I thought he might be with you."

"He isn't," Kiara sighed before realisation dawned, "He's missing?"

"It looks that way," Sheppard replied.

"Have you checked his room?" she yelled as she ran through the halls.

"Yeah," Sheppard called as he chased her.

Kiara stopped suddenly spinning to face him, "And?"

"He hadn't slept there," Sheppard replied, "That's why…"

"You came to see if he was with me," Kiara finished, "Am I that obvious?" before he could answer she waved away the question, "So he hasn't slept in his room. Was there anything out of place?"

"I don't know," Sheppard replied, "It's not someplace I spend much time in."

Kiara started for the room again and paused outside; when the door opened she stepped in slowly her eyes scanning the room.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"What?" Sheppard looked at her confused.

"It's like sour syrup," she explained, "It's not normal," Kiara looked up at him horror filling her eyes, "Letje's here and she has McKay."

x

"I thought she was here to kill him," Elizabeth stated trying to stay as calm as possible.

"She wants revenge," Kiara replied as she paced the room, "This is my fault. I should have been watching more carefully."

"This isn't your fault," Elizabeth told the young woman.

"Enough recriminations," Sheppard told them, "We need to find him before she hurts him."

"Is there any indication where she might be?" Elizabeth asked.

Sheppard shook his head as he watched Kiara pacing, "None, I'm going to start the teams searching every inch of the city."

"I'm coming with you," Kiara told Sheppard.

"I don't…" Sheppard started.

"I've been tracking my sister for a long time," Kiara reminded him, "I know how she thinks. I'm coming with you."

"She's right," Elizabeth told him, "Go."

x

Rodney opened his eyes and saw a blur in front of him pacing in front of him, wondering where he was.

His hands were tied above his head to a railing while his body was tingling as it woke up and the blur solidified into a woman.

"Good," she said, "You're awake."

Rodney swallowed, "Letje, how did you get here?"

She laughed at him, "I've always been here," she told him.

"How's the arm?" he asked with a grin.

Letje glared at him smacking him across his jaw, smiling as he winced when her nails tore into his flesh.

"I see I hit a nerve," he said trying to ignore the feeling of the warm blood sliding down his cheek.

"Wait till you see what I hit," Letje told him, "You think I hurt you then wait till you find out what I've got planned for you this time."

"So you haven't changed," Rodney glared at her, "You're still a maniacal bitch."

Letje slid to sit onto his lap, "Don't you like this?"

"I'd rather you were sitting in the brig," he replied.

"And I guess you'd prefer I was Kiara," Letje snapped, she grabbed his face in her hand, "You're mine Rodney, I got you first and I won't let her take what's mine."

Rodney stared at her, "You're insane."

Letje stood up and drew a knife, "Time for the fun to start sweetie. And scream all you want I doubt anyone will hear you."

With a grin she cut through his shirt exposing his chest before she pressed the point into his shoulder and cut into him, smiling even more as he cried out in pain.

x

"Are you sure she will be down here?" Sheppard asked as they walked through corridors still to be explored by them.

"If this is empty then it's very likely," she replied, "This is a nightmare."

Sheppard nodded, "I know. Do you have any idea what your sister will do to him?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Kiara told him worriedly, "She's already killed someone I love, I won't let that happen again."

Sheppard turned to Ford raising an eyebrow at her last comment but not saying anything.

Kiara sniffed the air, "I can smell it again."

"I don't smell anything," Ford said.

"Close your eyes," Kiara told him testily.

Ford looked confused but did as she said, "Ow," he snapped as she smacked him on the head.

"Can you trust me," she yelled, "I know what I'm doing."

Sheppard turned to his second in command, motioning him to stay quiet, "Kiara, what is that smell anyway?"

"It's a compound used to stun people," Kiara explained, "It paralyses the person but it gives off that smell, slightly sour. I've been tracking Letje for years, she uses it a lot."

"Can you follow it to her?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "Come on."

"Sir," Ford joined Sheppard.

"She hurt you?" Sheppard grinned.

"Funny."

"Follow her," he said, he pulled out his radio, "Dr Weir, Kiara is on McKay's trail. You'd better send the doc down here."

"Alright," Elizabeth replied, "He'll be right there."

* * *

Rodney couldn't stop the cry that was ripped from him as Letje activated the collar. He couldn't take much more of this, he knew he had passed out several times already but Letje kept using some strange vile tasting compound to wake him up.

"Was that good for you?" Letje smiled as she leaned against the wall the controller held in her hand.

"Go to hell," he muttered his head lolling forward.

Letje knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek, "The fun's not over honey. In fact I'm just getting started."

He tried to glare at her though the pain coursing through his whole body was causing black spots to appear before his eyes and he couldn't focus properly. Letje drew a dagger again taking out what seemed to be a lighter and started to heat up the blade. Not a religious man Rodney started fervently praying someone would come, he shut his eyes and thought of Kiara hoping she would be able to find her sister.

He could feel her moving the dagger closer to him the heat radiating off the blade made him try to pull back but he couldn't get away. He screamed as she pushed the red hot metal against his chest, he gasped as she moved it back before screaming again as she hit it to another part of his chest.

x

Kiara clenched her fist as she saw what Letje was doing to him. She turned to find Sheppard and Ford both struggling with their anger as well.

"You have to distract her," Kiara told them, "She's got one of your guns and if we just burst in she'll kill him."

"What do you suggest?" Ford asked.

"I don't know," she sounded desperate, "Just do something, get her away from him and I'll get him out."

Sheppard mused for a few seconds wincing at Rodney's scream of pain before he grabbed Ford's arm, "Come on."

Kiara watched them go hoping Rodney would survive until they got Letje away from him. She jumped as she heard Sheppard's voice over the system. The lights dimmed around them and Kiara felt relief as Letje gripped the gun and headed out to make sure she hadn't been discovered.

x

Rodney looked around confused as the lights started to dim, wondering if he was blacking out again he noticed Letje leaving and sighed in relief. He tried to undo his bonds hoping he'd be able to release himself and crawl somewhere safer. Rodney jumped as he felt someone touch his hands, his eyes snapped open.

"Kiara?" relief filled his voice.

"I'll have you out of this," she whispered, her slim fingers gently undid the knots.

Rodney sighed in relief as he was able to bring his arms down to his side, "Where is she?"

"Not gone for long," Kiara replied sliding her arm around to help pull him up, "So we have to go now."

Rodney tried to move but grabbed her arm in panic as he saw Letje appear from behind the wall. Rodney managed to twist as Letje came at him and Kiara, Kiara swung her leg out tripping Letje sending her into the wall.

"Go," Rodney muttered to Kiara as she held him.

"Not a chance," she whispered, "I won't leave you for her to kill you."

"How touching," Letje sneered as she walked over to them, "You should have left when you could sister dear."

Kiara stared at her, "That's the difference between us Let, I care about other people."

Letje just snorted before drawing the gun she'd taken from the armoury and aimed it at them, "I'll be kind Kiara, I'll kill you first."

"No," Rodney tried to pull Kiara out of the way but was too weak from the blood loss. He felt Kiara hold onto him tightly before he jumped at the gunshot.

To his surprise Letje fell forward a look of shock covering her face revealing Sheppard standing behind her his face grim.

"Rodney?" Carson called as he ran forward dropping down and pulling open his medkit.

"Wait," Rodney pushed him away as he caught Kiara's arm.

She turned to him her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her close hugging her tightly as he could. She sniffed burying her face against his neck before realising that Rodney was about to pass out. Pulling away she caught him as Rodney slipped into unconsciousness allowing herself to be moved as Carson took over and rushed Rodney to the infirmary.

x

Rodney felt the ache before he was aware of anything else then he felt someone holding his hand. Forcing his eyes open he saw Kiara sitting beside him and she smiled seeing he was awake.

"Hey," she breathed softly, "How do you feel?"

"Sore as hell," he muttered back, "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Kiara whispered softly.

Rodney squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry about…"

"It's not your fault," Kiara told him standing up leaning over him her free hand resting on his forehead gently stroking his hair, "She almost killed you," Kiara rested her forehead against his and Rodney gently stroked her cheek, "I should have been watching you more carefully."

A soft cough made them both look around, "Good you're awake," Carson said, "Excuse me Kiara but I need to do some tests."

Kiara nodded and gently squeezed Rodney's hand, "I have to go talk with Dr Weir. I'll be back soon I promise."

"Good," Rodney gave her a soft smile before she was obscured from his view by Carson who started working.

x

Elizabeth looked up as Kiara entered the room.

"I take it he's awake," Elizabeth smiled softly.

Kiara nodded as she took the seat, "He's going to be fine. I need to talk to you about Letje's body."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "I assume you have your own rituals."

Kiara nodded, "I need to take her back home so she can be buried with the rest of our family."

"As soon as you want we'll send you home," Elizabeth told her, "If you want I will send…"

"No," Kiara told her, "I don't need anyone to come with me. I need to call my home and get them to send me a casket for her though."

Elizabeth nodded, "We'll do that as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Kiara said sincerely but tiredly before she headed back down to the infirmary.

x

Kiara stood watching the Stargate dial aware of the casket hovering at her side. Teyla, Sheppard, Ford and Elizabeth stood at one side while Carson stood behind Rodney's wheelchair at her other.

When the Gate opened she turned to the people standing there, "Thank you," she said very softly.

"You're welcome back anytime you want," Elizabeth told her.

"It's good to know that," Kiara replied with a half-smile before she turned to Rodney.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked when she came to his side.

Kiara smiled at him, "Of course I am. I survive that's what I do."

Rodney pulled her down to him and hugged her tightly, "I love you," he whispered to her.

Kiara looked into his eyes a little shocked before smiling and gently kissing his cheek, "I love you too," she breathed in his ear, "And I'll come back soon."

Taking a deep breath Kiara turned away and walked through the Stargate.


End file.
